


Broken Wings

by fragileKnight1



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileKnight1/pseuds/fragileKnight1
Summary: Max has finally returned to Arcadia Bay after five years of being in Seattle and knows that the first thing she has to is apologize to her friend, Chloe, for not being the best friend she could have been in their time apart and has to deal with some of her own shame of not visiting after Chloe had her accident and was left quadriplegic. What comes of this though is something more than either of them could expect and are ready to deal with.





	1. Chapter 1

Max looked at the door to Chloe's house and paused before knocking. Would Chloe want to see her? She basically abandoned her for almost five years and only sent her hollow letters and pictures. She didn't even come to visit after the accident.

"No Max you can do this." Max took a deep breath. "She is your best friend and this one of the reasons you chose to enter that contest. You wanted to come back. You wanted to see her again so just ring the bell."

Max reached out and to her surprise William answered the door before she had a chance to ring the bell. He smiled at her and said, "Well isn't this a surprise. I was just about to head to work but I think I can be late today and I think that I know somebody who will be really excited to see you."

Max backed up as William walked back inside and took a deep breath when Chloe rolled her chair up. She stood there in stunned silence for a few seconds as she tried to process all of her emotions and finally said, "Hi, Chloe, it is really good to see you again."

"Max?" Chloe smiled, "You came back. I mean you said you would, but I..." Chloe stuttered for a moment as she started to cry softly, "...I didn't believe you."

"I am so sorry for not coming sooner." Max started to cry herself and wished she could hug Chloe but was afraid of hurting her. "This is way more awkward than I thought it would be."

William walked over to wipe off Chloe's cheeks and said, "Max if you want to you can join Chloe and Joyce for dinner. Joyce made some of her world famous burgers and there are still a few left."

"Only if it is okay with Chloe." Max looked at Chloe, "Do you want me to stay?"

"Max get in here and stop being shy." Chloe laughed, "This house is just as much yours as it is mine. Just be ready for my mom to hug you to death."

"So how have you been?" Max followed Chloe to the living room and took a deep breath when she realized that nothing really changed. "Wowsa it is like I walked through a photograph and into the past."

"My parents have been too busy lately to think about redecorating." Chloe laughed, "As for me I have been good. I spend most of my time surfing the web and blogging about science and movies. Don't get out as much now as you can imagine."

Max winced and said, "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Shit Max I didn't..." Chloe sighed, "I didn't mean it that way. Sometimes I am too sassy for my own good."

Max sat down at the table and nervously started to dig into the cold burgers, "Even cold your mom's cooking is delicious."

"Nice save Max." Chloe parked her chair next to Max, "Yeah my mom doesn't have much time anymore to cook now that she owns the Two Whales Diner but she still tries to make sure we have a great…a...a...Max this is going to sound weird but my nose is itching and it is bugging the hell out of me. Can you scratch it?"

Max wiped her fingers off and reached over to scratch Chloe's nose. "This is going to make things weird again, but I am sorry that I moved. I am sorry that I didn't write more and that I didn't visit after the accident."

"I am glad you didn't visit after the accident." Chloe sighed, "I was a total bitch to everyone around me, especially my parents. I wanted so badly to be able to blame someone, but there was nobody. It was just a freak accident."

"What happened?" Max sat back down, "I am sorry for asking but we never really talked about it."

"We didn't did we..." Chloe glanced down, "I was just driving around listening to some tunes and I wasn't really paying attention to the road until I saw something in the road. I think it was a chunk of tire and when I hit it my truck went out of control and I rolled. I was flung out of the driver’s seat and the truck land on me. They tell me that I was laying in that ditch for nearly two hours before some drove by and saw me but I don't remember any of that. I just remember being in pain and then not feeling anything at all."

"Oh God...” Max took a deep breath and fought back her tears, "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Chloe faked a smile, "And you didn't send me a get well soon card either so at least we don't have to deal with that. Did you know that Blackwell actually did send me one of those along with a smiley face balloon? And afterwards when I felt up to going back to school they said I couldn't return to Blackwell because it wasn't equipped to handle a student with my special needs. Like I really wanted to be one of those elitist bastards anyways."

"Chloe mind your language." Joyce came down stairs and paused for a moment when she saw Max and said, "Well I be, I heard you were coming back to town Max but I didn't believe it. You've grown so much I hardly recognized you."

"Thanks Joyce." Max smiled, "And you haven't changed at all and your burgers are still amazing."

"I was going to call your nurse to watch you while I go shopping but Max since you are here do you mind watching Chloe for me?" Joyce picked up her keys from the bowl by the phone. "I know she can handle it, but it just worries me to death to think what Chloe might do if we left her alone."

"Mom I am stuck in a chair that I operate with my mouth." Chloe rolled her eyes, "I doubt I could cause any damage even if I wanted to."

"That will never stop me from worrying about you."

Chloe waited for her mom to leave and said, "So Max you grilled me which means it is my turn to grill you. Besides photography what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much." Max smiled slightly, "I don't really need anything but my camera. There is a special kind of feeling that only can get from looking through a camera lens."

"How about friends?" Chloe moved a little closer to Max. "You had to make some friends in Seattle that you want to talk to."

"Yeah I guess you could call them friends, but none of them were as special to me as you." Max reached over and touched Chloe's right hand gently, "Sorry for being cheesy but it is the truth."

'Is that why you came back?" Chloe looked down at Max, "Or was this just a bonus to go along with Blackwell's Photography Classes?"

"I mean Mr. Jefferson is an amazing photographer and teacher, but Arcadia Bay would be the same without you." Max stood, "God I think I'm about to cry again. We need to stop talking about this and do something."

"Well we could watch movies, or..." Chloe smiled, "Or we could go down to the beach and watch the sunset. I am not supposed to go out like that but it is only a few blocks away and you are with me so it should be fine."

"Then let’s do that." Max smiled excitedly, "Do you remember that time when we were I think ten when we decided to bury a treasure chest of everything we thought would be important?"

"Yeah." Chloe waited for Max to open the door for her, "We drew a map so that we could go back and find it later but we lost the map and tried to find it by memory."

"I wish we could have found it." Max sighed, "If I remember correctly I buried a Barbie doll, an instant camera, and a picture of you."

"I put in a letter to you."

"A letter to me?"

"Sorry but can't talk and drive."

Chloe rolled out of the driveway and Max had to jog to keep up with her. When they reached the beach Max let Chloe get a head of her and paused when she saw Chloe illuminated by the golden light of the setting sun. It was all too perfect. From the melancholic look on Chloe's face to the barely visible silhouette of the lighthouse behind her.

Max knelt down to get a better angle and took four quick shots before saying, "This is amazing."

"There are better things out her to photograph than me Max." Chloe laughed, "Come on over and sit by me."

Max took two more shots and walked over to Chloe, "I always loved this place when we were kids, except for that one time we decided to sneak up to the lighthouse in the middle of the night to look for ghosts."

"You pissed your pants when your dad stepped out of the trees." Chloe smiled, "Oh no the ghost of the lighthouse is going to kill us."

"I did not." Max shook her head, "So what was in the letter that you put in the treasure chest?"

"I can't remember and I doubt it was anything important. We were kids Max." Chloe adjusted herself so that she wasn't forced to stare at the sun. "It was probably a poem about pirates or a list of swear words I wasn't supposed to know."

"Then why be so evasive about it?" Max smirked and shook her head, "This is making me want to try and find that map."

"Max if that map hasn't been found yet then it will never be found. Besides I bet that stuff has rotted away by now." Chloe sighed, "Come on Max my nose is starting to get cold. Let's head back and watch some movies."

"Alright I get the message." Max decided to keep up with Chloe as they headed back, "I'll drop this for now but I still want you to tell me what was in that letter."


	2. Chapter 2

Max woke up to see Chloe's smiling face and stretched out the muscles that were now screaming at her for falling asleep in a chair, "Damn I guess this time it was me who couldn't finish the movie instead of you."

"It’s fine Max. Blade Runner is kind of a dreamy movie to watch at night." Chloe laughed, "Can you get me some water? My throat is killing me."

Max nodded and reached for Chloe's cup but it was empty, "I'll be right back."

"Be quiet though." Chloe nodded, "I don't think my parents are awake yet."

"Max the Ninja will be right back."

Max walked from Chloe's room to the kitchen and did her best to be stealthy as she filled Chloe's cup but as she started back she ran into William who either had just gotten home from work or was getting up early to go to work. It took him a moment to get himself together and yawned as he said, "I guess you decided to stay the night. Are you and Chloe getting back into the same routine that you had before you left?"

"Almost." Max looked down at the paper and noticed that the headline mentioned Blackwell and said, "What is that about?"

"What?" William unfolded the paper, "Horror at Blackwell Academy. After a four month long investigation by the FBI Nathan Prescott was brought in for questioning despite the police's adamant denial that he had any connection to the disappearance of Rachel Amber. One hour into questioning Nathan Prescott confessed to overdosing Rachel in an attempt to replicate the work of famed photographer Mark Jefferson. Further inquiries are still being made into his confession but police and FBI are now seeking Mr. Jefferson for questioning as well."

Max pulled out her phone and turned it back on to see that it the inbox had blown up and that she had an important bulletin from Principal Welles to attend a mandatory assembly that morning. "Shit...uh...sorry, I have to get back to school ASAP. Can you give me a ride?"

"Of course." William placed the newspaper on the kitchen table, "Let me find my keys."

"Thank you." Max quickly ran back into Chloe's room and helped her take a few sips of the water before saying, "I have to go to school, but, if I can, I'll come back later."

"What's going on Max?" Chloe's eyes carried a hint of worry despite how calm she sounded, "You looked absolutely freaked."

"Something is going down at Blackwell. Nathan Prescott has been arrested, Mr. Jefferson is missing and Principal Welles has called an emergency assembly." Max took a deep breath, "So far you are the best thing about coming back here."

"If Mr. Jefferson is missing and they can't continue with the photography class does that mean you lose your scholarship?"

"Oh God I hope not." Max rubbed her neck and made sure she had everything in her bag before giving Chloe a kiss on the forehead, "I'll try to make it back after school."

Max ran out of the room before she could even process what she had done and had completely forgotten about the quick kiss by the time William was able to drop her off at Blackwell. The entire campus was crawling with FBI and when she started up the steps Ms. Grant stopped her and said, "We are having the assembly around back at the tennis court Max."

"Where is Principal Welles?"

"That will be discussed at the assembly." Ms. Grant walked with Max as they took the long way around the school. "I know you are probably freaking out about all of this but don't worry about your scholarship. All students that were granted admission with a Prescott Foundation Grant will be protected by the school board if any storms may arise from all this."

Max nodded and took a seat beside Kate and Dana while Ms. Grant continued up to the podium that had been set up. She looked at Kate and said, "Do you know what is going on?"

"No, but it is very bad Max." Kate smiled weakly, "They have the boy's dorm roped off and I saw Mr. Welles being escorted off campus by two police officers this morning."

"I heard from sources that can't be named..."

"You mean from Juliet." Max laughed, "Sorry but she is into everybody's business."

"Fine, Juliet told me that Principal Welles knew that Nathan was a danger to other students and kept it a secret to placate the Prescotts and that Mr. Jefferson is a person of interest in several suicides in Los Angeles and New York. They may have even found a serial killer bunker he built on Prescott land just to continue his sick hobbies here."

"Those are just rumors." Kate shook her head, "It is not polite to gossip without proof."

"Juliet is usually on point though." Dana retorted, "But I get what you mean."

Ms. Grant tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention and said, "Now I know everyone is in a state of confusion at the moment about the events that transpired yesterday, but I just want you to know that this storm will pass and Blackwell can move forward to a better future. Unfortunately before it can pass there will be some changes made to how this school is run. The first of these changes is that Mr. Welles is taking an early retirement and that I, despite my hesitation to do so, will be stepping up to take his place. The second of these changes is the immediate disbandment of the Vortex Club seeing as it has become nothing more than a school funded rave where students can get easy access to drugs and alcohol. And finally while we seek out a new teacher to fill in for Mr. Jefferson his class will be taught by Samuel, who before becoming our custodian was a philosophy professor at California State University."

"Samuel?" Max looked at Kate, "They can't be serious. I mean I like the guy but he is very creepy."

"Well if Ms. Grant feels like he can do the job then we have to trust her decision."

Ms. Grant stepped aside so that Mr. Madsen could take the podium, "Now I know most of you don't like me or my methods, but I do what I have to do to keep you all safe and that is even more obvious now in the wake of this tragedy. In the near future with funding provided by several prominent families of current and former students at this Academy we will begin to modernize this campus with limited surveillance, a larger security staff, and completely overhaul several of the facilities to meet safety guidelines that should have been implemented decades ago including better locks on the doors in the dormitories, ramps and elevators to accommodate handicapped students, and a school counselor so that students can have a safe place to talk when they are feeling like they may be at risk or if they feel they may pose a risk to others. That is all."

Ms. Grant stepped back up, "Thank you Mr. Madsen I am certain that with your guidance and my support this school will have a bright future on the horizon. Now since most of the campus is currently unavailable due to ongoing investigations all classes will be suspended for today and tomorrow. I hope you take this time to process everything that is happening and perhaps study up on anything you feel like you may be falling behind on. You all are dismissed."

Max walked back to the dorms with Kate and Dana and when she reached her dorm said, "This is not at all what I expected to happen when I came here."

"Yeah." Kate smiled, "I think we all need to take a moment to gather ourselves and nothing is better for that than tea. Care to join me?"

"Sure."

Max looked at Dana who nodded in agreement and they went down to Kate's room. It was a very neat space with lots of shelves for her books and collection of teas from around the world and she even had a hot plate on her dresser just to boil her own water along with a minifridge so that she wouldn't have to go down to the communal kitchens for supplies.

Mac flipped open Kate's Bible to a bookmarked passage and said, “Wow Kate you have a very sweet set up in here."

Dana walked over to Alice and said, "This place in a hundred times better than my room and it even comes with an adorable bunny."

"Thank you both so much." Kate laughed and set up some fine china cups on the coffee table in front of her couch before pouring some water out of a jug in her fridge into the tea kettle, "I don't like going out to much so I try to keep my room more of a home than a dorm."

Max sat down on Kate's couch to clear out some of the text's in her inbox and groaned as she had to repeat to her parents’ several times that she was fine and that nothing going on at the school was as bad as it seemed. "Are your parents trying to get you to come home as well because my parents are going way overboard at the moment?"

"Yes." Kate sighed, "Earl Grey, Chamomile, or Green Tea?"

"I like Chamomile."

"Same for me." Dana sat down and hit delete all on her parents' texts. "Yeah I know I shouldn't do that but I'll text them back and say it was an accident. They won't care anyways. I got sent here after my parents found out I was bi."

"They did what?" Kate shook her head and moved the tea kettle off the hot plate and onto a large coaster after when it started to whistle. "How could they do that?"

"Seriously Kate? If anyone understood I figure it would be you." Dana smiled, "So much for the rumors of your folks being ultra conservative Christian Republicans, and yeah my folks figured sending me here would be better than just kicking me out of the house."

"Oh, and some of my family is that way but my mom and dad have altered their views on the matter." Kate added some water to each of the cups and dropped in what looked like teabags she made herself using some cheesecloth. "It wasn't easy for them, but after hearing some of the hateful things being said by their friends and by their own minister they realized that it was unchristian the way the church was treating gay people. After all Jesus commanded us to love one another and to treat each other with respect."

"I like your parents." Dana laughed and stirred her tea with a spoon as she blew on it. "So Max how about your folks since we are on this topic?"

"I don't really know." Max fidgeted and ended up taking a sip of her tea while it was still too hot causing her to burn her tongue, "I never asked."

"Wow I figured since..." Dana paused and winced, "And I am making assumptions about you when I shouldn't."

"Wait you think that I am gay?' Max smiled and faked laughed, "Is it weird that I never thought about it?"

"No you've just been too focused with looking at the world through your camera." Dana picked up Max's bag and pulled out her journal. "Hmmm, it does seem like someone has caught your eye though. These are all amazing shots Max."

Kate took the pictures of Chloe and said, "Wow, she looks so sad yet angelic. Who is she Max?"

"That is Chloe." Max took the journal and the pictures back. "We have been friends for ages. She is even a part of the reason I came back to Arcadia Bay."

"Really?" Dana smirked, "Perhaps the reason you never thought about girls or guys is because you already found the one you were meant to be with. Have you ever talked to her about this kind of stuff?"

"How I am supposed to do that..." Max paused as the memory from that morning came back and she took a deep breath, "Shit, I might have kissed her goodbye this morning."

"You may have what?" Dana broke out laughing, "Oh wow Max. Please give us the details."

"Well it was after I heard about what happened at school. I helped her drink some water and then she started to ask me a bunch of questions and right before I left I kissed her on the forehead and said I'd be back after school."

"Uh...Max I may not be an expert like Dana, but that is not something friends do." Kate took a sip of her tea. "You should go to her now and ask her how she feels."

"Or you could do a sneaky test to see if she is gay." Dana grinned, "Ask about her favorite bands, favorite super heroes, favorite super villains, or favorite writers. It always works."

"You can't figure out that kind of stuff by asking those questions." Kate shook her head, "You just need to be honest."

"Well whatever you do you got to tell us..." Dana looked up as someone knocked on the door hard and looked at Kate, "Should we answer?"

Kate got up and opened the door for a tired looking police officer, "Good morning officer. Can we help you with something?"

"I am looking for a Max Caulfield."

Max stood and waved nervously, "That is me. Is there a problem officer?"

"No problem but I need you to come down to the station with me."

Max nodded and followed the officer out of the dorms and to his car. She wished that there had been some kind of cover over her face or something and just hoped that none of the people staring would try to spread any wild rumors about her. She didn't even know why they were taking her in, and it just made her all that more nervous.

By the time they reached the station she was sweating and she was beyond thankful that she was told to sit at a desk instead of in an interrogation room. After a couple minutes a female FBI agent sat down across from her, and said with a soft smile, "Hello Max, I'm Agent Justine Paulk, but you can just call me Justine. I am really sorry that we had to bring you in like this but we have to ask you some questions about Mr. Jefferson."

"Why? I have only been at Blackwell for a week now and I barely got to know him."

"Yes we know, but this has more to do with his behavior toward you in class." Justine kept smiling but now it was less soft and more forced, "When he talked to the class where did he stand? Did he stand in front of the room or just in front of you?"

"Usually in the middle of the room." Max fidgeted in her seat. "Why?"

"I'll tell you after we finish the questions." Justine took a note in her notebook, "You say he stood in the middle of the room but where did he look the most? Did he look around the room or did he mostly fixate on you?"

"I don't know. I guess he did ask me a lot of questions." Max looked around at the other agents, "And he did sometimes have me stay after class to discuss my work but I usually did my best to get out of there."

"So how about the other students?" Justine took another note, "Did he ever ask them to stay after class?"

"No, but Victoria often volunteered even if Mr. Jefferson didn't seem to want her too."

"Thank you Max." Justine stood, "Is there anyone we can call to pick you up? Someone who can take you to any place besides Blackwell preferably."

"There is my friend Chloe's mom and dad." Max stood, "Can you tell me what is going on?"

"It is nothing that you need to worry about, but we have found strong evidence suggesting that Mark Jefferson may have been planning to take you next."

"What?" Max clutched at her chest to try and stop herself from panicking, "Should I have a police escort or something then?"

"We will have an officer watch your friend’s house and drive you to school every day." Justine smiled softly again, "And we will have to contact your parents. Mark Jefferson is most likely heading for the Canadian Border at the moment but we prefer to stay vigilant."

**\-------**

Max shot awake out of the nightmare and had a mild panic attack before she remembered that she was not in her dorm at the moment but instead Chloe's old bedroom. She turned on the lamp that William had dug out of storage for her and looked around at the boxes of dust covered memories and bare walls.

She pulled her legs to her chest and took a deep breath before sneaking out of the room and downstairs. It was all too quiet and she became hyper aware of just how much noise each of her steps made, but was able to make it to Chloe's bedroom without waking anybody. She was just planning on sleeping on the floor but as she closed the door she heard a faint laugh.

"Shit." Max turned on the light, "Why are you awake?"

"Acute Insomnia." Chloe smiled, "It’s why I end up watching so many movies. Why are you up?"

"I had a nightmare about Mr. Jefferson."

"And you decided to sleep in my room?" Chloe laughed again, "You are adorable Max Caulfield."

"I just couldn't stay in the empty room anymore." Max sat down in the chair beside Chloe's bed, "I swear that room might be haunted."

"I bet." Chloe yawned. "Haunted by the memories of the things long forgotten and things that were never to be."

"What kind of things that were never to be?"

"It doesn't mean anything. I was just trying to sound deep." Chloe looked at the TV. "If you want, we can watch your favorite movie of all time."

"You own the Spirits Within?" Max jumped up and started to dig through Chloe's drawer of DVDs and quickly popped the movie into the player. "You must have known I would come back one day."

"I always hoped."

Max sat back down and looked at Chloe. "So...uh...Chloe, I was talking with two of my friends at Blackwell today about things and I..." She took a deep breath, "How do you feel about girls?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I mean are you into them?" Max blushed, "I told them that I never really thought about it and then they saw the photos I took of you and..."

"You mean the ones you took of me at the beach?"

"Yeah." Max picked up her bag from where she left it earlier and pulled out her journal so that Chloe could look at the pictures. "A couple of them didn't turn out like I hoped but most of them have this beautiful dream-like appearance to them."

"Wow! Max you are a really amazing photographer." Chloe smiled, "Can I have one of these?"

"Of course you can." Max picked out one of the better ones and walked over to the photo albums on Chloe's dresser to add it to the other pictures. "Back to my original question though. Are you into girls?"

"I don't know." Chloe tilted her head to look at Max, "I honestly never thought about it."

"That was my answer too." Max sat back down and put her journal back into her bag. "And Dana said that was because I had already found the one I was meant to be with and..."

"That person is me?" Chloe blushed deeply, "I don't know what to say Max."

"Sorry I'm..."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I do think of you that way." Chloe sighed, "You are an amazing person Max. You are selfless, kind, and after you kissed me this morning I nearly blew a fuse. My mom almost took me to the hospital I was so giddy."

"Can I do it again?"

"You mean kiss me?"

"Can I?"

"Sure I won't argue." Chloe smiled, "Come on and kiss me Max."

Max leaned over and gave Chloe a quick kiss on the lips. Her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest and she fell back into her chair, "This is a lot to process."

"So I won't get another?" Chloe laughed, "Sorry Max but you have no idea how long I dreamt of this. Except in my dreams I am usually rescuing you from some sort of terrifying android pirate king and I am a badass punk space ranger."

"Later." Max leaned over and rested her head on Chloe's legs, "Thank you Chloe."

"For what?"

"For making me feel safe."

"Hey can we..." Chloe took a deep breath..."Can we go back to the beach tomorrow?"

"Of course." Max perked up, "I got no school until the day after tomorrow so we can spend the entire day there if you want."

"Well maybe not the entire day, but most of it for sure."


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe was quiet and that was never a good sign. It either meant she was plotting something or she was getting ready to drop something heavy and, by the look on her face, it was going to be the latter so Max used the entire walk to the beach to practice multiple scenarios in her head for what Chloe might be wanting to say.

When they reached the spot where Max had taken her shots the other day Chloe turned toward the lighthouse and finally said, "Max, I am going to have surgery on my back in two weeks. Dr. Fujima says that my first doctor made a mistake while he was treating me and she is hoping to correct it."

"Are you saying that you might walk again?" Max took a moment to process the flurry of emotions that had hit her along with a sudden realization, "Chloe is this surgery dangerous?"

"Dr. Fujima said limited mobility in my arms at best. My spine is pretty much ruined so I am not hoping for much beyond being able to breath on my own again." Chloe turned toward Max, "But this is not why I want to hang out with you today."

"Then why?"

"I wanted to thank you." Chloe smiled, "You said that I make you feel safe and well you make me feel like there is something worth living for. I have known about this surgery for a couple months now, but I finally said yes this morning because of you."

"Chloe if this surgery is dangerous then you shouldn't do it just for me."

"If not for you than who?" Chloe smiled, "I...I wanted to die Max. I was ready to die. My lungs are shutting down. My parents don't think I know this but I overheard them on the phone. I was ready to let it happen. I did research on it and on ways...I could..."

Max hugged Chloe to get her to stop talking and tried her hardest not to cry. "You don't have to say anymore. I don't need you to say anymore."

"Max..." Chloe froze as Max kissed her, "I am sorry that I upset you."

"No." Max wiped her eyes, "You have no reason to apologize. I am not even sure if I am happy or sad at the moment, but I do know that I am proud of you. You deserve the world Chloe."

"I've already seen that and it isn't half as beautiful as your smile."

Max started to laugh despite the tears still running down her cheeks and did her best to straighten herself out before saying, "God Chloe where did you hear that one?"

"Hey I have a whole library of those saved up for you." Chloe smiled, "I am the queen of cheesy pick lines."

"Chloe..." Max shook her head, "Are you seriously trying to change subjects after that bomb you just dropped?"

"Max," Chloe's eyes narrowed and her face became very serious again, "You are so beautiful that angels would fall and devils would rise just to see you smile."

"Stop it Chloe." Max felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "Or I'll have to drop one of mine on you."

"Oh so you think you can out cheese me?"

"I might just have to call the cops on you for stealing my heart." Max grinned as Chloe started to laugh, "Did you know that every time you laugh a bird learns to fly and a doe learns to run?"

"Okay, okay. This is a war neither of us can survive with our dignity intact so how about a cease fire?"

"Deal." Max grinned, "Which is good for you because I was just about to go full pirate and plunder your booty."

"What?!" Chloe winced, "Please put that one back where you found it."

"Fine." Max crossed her arms as a cold wind blew in from the bay, "So two weeks and you go under the knife. What are we going to do until then?"

"This is supposed to be a surprise but my parents are going to ask you to move into my old room permanently so I have a feeling you will be decorating during the day, and binging my movie collection with me at night."

"I can also bring out my movie collection." Max nodded, "I have lots of good movies like Twister, Dante's Inferno, Kindergarten Cop, Kangaroo Jack..."

"Max please never developed good tastes in movies."

"What is that supposed to mean."

"Time to head back Max."

"First tell me what you meant." Max pouted, "Those movies are classics!"

Chloe didn't answer and just rolled away from Max leaving Max's only option to spend the entire walk back to Chloe's house explaining why those movies deserved so much more respect than they got.

\------

Max collapsed into her text book and let out a groan that made Kate and Dana laugh. She raised her head back up and said, "I am glad that my suffering has brought you some amusement."

"I have just never seen anyone struggle so hard to study before." Dana took a fry from Kate's plate, "You have been on the same page for fifteen minutes now."

"I just don't get any of this stuff." Max reached over and took one of Kate's fries as well, "Why is trigonometry so hard?"

"Well I would help you Max, but I am taking calculus." Kate pushed her plate to the center of the table. "Talk to me when you start on advanced world history or sociology."

"I am getting an A in both of my history classes and I am not taking sociology." Max closed the textbook. "I am just going to have to live with getting a C in math."

"You could ask Brooke to help you." Dana smiled, "Or are you two still fighting over what's his name...that stalker dude that keeps asking you to the movies even though you told him six times this past week you aren't interested?"

"Walter-"

"His name is Warren, Max." Kate sighed, "And you should talk to Mr. Madsen about him. He might eventually become dangerous."

"He is harmless." Max ate a couple more fries. "I just wish that he would just realize that Brooke is interested in him."

"Max," Dana leaned forward, "Me and Kate both agree on something without there being a small argument first which means this dude is a total creep and you need to tell someone. Do you still have that flash drive he taped to your door as gift with those sick movies on it?"

"I may have erased all that stuff and used it for my photos." Max sighed, "I hated to go digital but that camera Victoria gave me was really high quality and I am sure my parents are grateful that they no longer have to pay for instant film."

"First Victoria didn't give that camera to you. She threw it at your head and you fixed it. Second you should have kept that flash drive as evidence." Dana started to point using one of the fries, "He fucking..."

"Language."

"Sorry Kate." Dana smiled, "He gave you a flash drive with several dark, and highly disturbed films on it. Last House on the Left isn't even a real movie in my book. It is just two hours of torture porn that only a future rapist would love. The same goes for Trip with Teacher. I mean what kind of guy gives those kinds of movies to a girl he likes?"

"It seems like you gave it more of look over than I did." Max shook her head, "I just saw who it was from and tossed it onto my desk before I figured out what to use it for."

"Well at least you are moving out of the dorms soon." Kate finally broke down and ate the smallest fry she could find, "Does Chloe's parents know about you and her?"

"They might know." Max shrugged, "I mean we haven't really been all that secretive about it, but to be honest the only difference between us now and how we were before is that I kiss her now."

Dana shook her head, "Well how about your parents? Have you told them?"

"Not yet, but they will be coming to visit after Chloe's surgery." Max sighed, "I am still not ready for that. I keep acting like I am totally fine and giving her all the encouragement and support she deserves, but I am really scared. What if something happens? What if these next two days are my last to spend with her?"

"Max." Kate reached out and squeezed Max's hand, "If you need us call us. I am even willing to skip school and spend the whole day at the hospital with you if you want me to."

"Thank you Kate." Max smiled, "You guys are great friends. I still don't know how I managed to make our friendship happen but I am glad it did."

"I am even more confused than you Max." Dana laughed, "One second we were having tea after an assembly and the next thing I know we are binge watching Dr. Who and Quantum Leap."

"We need a better television though." Kate grinned, "Maybe Max can get Victoria to throw hers?"

Max broke down at Kate's unexpected snark and after a minute of laughing took a deep breath and said, "I think you are being a bad influence on Kate, Dana."

Dana laughed a little and pulled her phone when it started to ring, "Well this is going to be fun. Juliet broke up with Zach again and wants me to bring her some cookies, ice cream, and doughnuts."

"Again?" Kate rolled her eyes, "I should go with you and by some of that special chamomile she likes."

Max picked up bag and stood after laying some money on her plate said, "I guess I will head up to the lighthouse to take some pictures for my portfolio before I lose my light."

"Don't want to help us comfort Juliet?" Dana smiled, "These always turn into fun little parties."

"I know but either tomorrow or the next day they will be back together again, and so I'll attend the next break up party."

"And Max proves she can toss some shade." Dana shook her head, "But I can see where you are coming from. I hate Zach as much as you but until Juliet figures out that he is king of the assholes there is nothing we can do."

Kate paid for her and Dana's meals and said, "We should get going, and Max send me the photos you take. I love to look at your work."

"And I love to hear you compliment my stuff even if it’s not as good as you say it is."

Max walked outside with Dana and Kate and watched them get into Dana's car before running across the street to the beach. A few tourists were walking around but none of them noticed her dodging under the gate that blocked the path to the lighthouse and when she reached the top of the trail she pulled out her camera to take some pictures of the birds resting on chain fence marking the edge of the cliff.

Being at the lighthouse made the world feel smaller and easier to deal with. From the bench she could look down at the town and see almost everything Arcadia Bay had to offer. She pulled her journal and took out one of the pictures of Chloe she had taken the day they reunited and let everything she had been holding out.

She cried until she ran out of tears and then cleaned herself up before taking a selfie to go with the picture of Chloe as she said, "You got this Max. You love Chloe, and Chloe loves you. This surgery is going to go fine and Chloe is going to get stronger. She is going to get so strong and healthy that you can take her on a road trip next summer before you go off to college. You can take her down the coast to California. You just need to be strong as well. Don't let Chloe know how scared you are."


End file.
